


A compromise (NedDenLux)

by FarrayneSakona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrayneSakona/pseuds/FarrayneSakona
Summary: Damian has never felt love towards anyone but someday he felt in love with someone but this person was his big brother's boyfriend. Damian confessed to him but he doesn't know what will happen. One day he came back from a friend and it seemed if they had found a compromise.Human AU





	A compromise (NedDenLux)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinu_Itsuwari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinu_Itsuwari/gifts).



> Human Names:
> 
> Netherlands: Lars  
> Denmark: Mathias  
> Luxembourg: Damian
> 
> It's Luxembourg's/Damian's PoV

I came back from my friend. I was so happy I had finally some time for my friends.

I went into my room, turned on the light and then I saw something I couldn't believe. I saw Mathias half-naked lying on my bed. "Hey, hot boy." He moaned.  
I couldn't believe it. My crush, who is my brother's boyfriend was lying on my bed with only the half of his clothes on.

I went over to him and kissed him. And soon we were making out.  
But then I suddenly felt two hands on my butt. They didn't belong to Mathias.   
Who else could it be?

I turned around to face my big brother.  
"Damian, we know what you think about Mathias so, we found a compromise." He spoke.

A compromise?

Then he opened his pants and took out his hard dick. I knew exactly what to do. I took his dick into my mouth and started to suck him.  
He is so big~

Meanwhile Mathias undid my pants and my shirt. He let go for a short moment and then he slapped my ass. It felt so fucking good. I hummed against Lars' dick.

This was so fucking hot. Mathias stripping me naked and spanking me while Lars' dick was inside my mouth.

Both let go of me. They stripped themselves naked and changed positions. So Mathias' dick was in my mouth and Lars licked my ass.  
They feel so good. Mathias' dick and Lars's tongue. So hot.

Lars let go of me and I felt something bigger inside my ass. It was Lars' dick.  
Big Brother is so big~  
He started to thrust in me.

Mathias let go of my mouth and Lars changed my position so I was sitting on his lap.  
"Little brother, tell us, what do you want."   
"I want you both to fuck me hard and rough!" I begged.  
Mathias laughed:"Lars, I never knew ypur little brother was such a slut."

Lars spread my legs and Mathias entered me. I let out a moan and they started to move. They feel so good.  
"Mmmhh...Damian, you feel so good. You're so tight." Mathias moaned.  
"Ah~ Mathias! Lars! Go harder!" They went harder. "Nngh, Lars! Mathias! I'm cumming! Please fill me!" Mathias shut me up with kissing me on the mouth, sticking his tongue inside. While Lars placed kisses on my neck and rubbed my dick.

I came on my chest and in Lars' hand. They filled me with hot cum.

Both of them let go of me, we lied down on my bed. "We love you, Damian." Both wispered while cuddling against me. "I love you too. We need to do this again." I answered.

And then we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I would be happy if you'd tell me what you think in a comment.
> 
> Sending love!
> 
> (And if you find language mistakes. English is not my native language.)


End file.
